1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for eliminating the dampness in the incoming atmosphere(air) which flows from outside into the underground or semi-underground storage facilities in which all kinds of food, pharmacies, goods, etc. are in custody under the condition of the constant temperature and humidity for a long term period. Especially, the present invention relates to a system and a method for eliminating the dampness or moisture in the incoming atmosphere with high temperature and humidity which flows from outside into the underground storage facilities by condensing the moisture into water-drops.
2. Description of the Background Art
The typical underground facilities are constructed into or under the earth in order to use them as storage spaces for goods or as living spaces for people. In order to use the underground facilities efficiently, it is very important to maintain the atmosphere circumstance of the underground facilities appropriately to its usage. Contrary to the on-ground, the underground has the constant temperature circumstance of about 10.about.15 centigrade degree. Generally, the storage facilities demanded the constant temperature circumstance to be constructed underground. Therefore, at least one of the wall 1a, the ceiling 1b and, the bottom 1c of the underground facilities is under the earth(ground) 99, as shown in the FIG. 1. The temperature of the ground or underground exerts an important effect on the temperature of the inside space of the underground facilities. If the underground facilities are isolated from the outside circumstance, then the temperature and the humidity does not change. However, the outside atmosphere generally flows into the underground facilities according to loading and unloading of the stored goods. If the outside atmosphere is low in temperature and humidity, then the incoming atmosphere does not influence the inside atmosphere of the underground facilities. If the outside atmosphere is high in humidity, then the inside atmosphere of the underground facilities could have humidity problems. For example, if the outside atmosphere is in higher temperature and humidity than those of the inside atmosphere of the underground facilities, the humidity inside the underground facilities increases in case the air flows inside from the outside. The incoming atmosphere of high temperature and humidity which flows from the above-ground into the underground facilities is in contact with the inside wall of the underground facilities and the stored goods therein. The temperature of the atmosphere which came from the outside falls as it contacts the underground circumstances while having the outside humidity of high ratio. Generally, the temperature of the underground facilities is lower than the due point of the incoming atmosphere. Therefore, the dampness of the incoming atmosphere condenses at the surface of the inside wall of the underground facilities and the stored goods therein. As a result, it is easy for the moisture of the incoming atmosphere to condense at the surface of the stored goods and surface of the wall, the ceiling and the bottom of the underground facilities. Then, the underground facilities cannot be used as the storage facilities. Especially, dew grows at the surface of the wall and the ceiling of the underground facilities as the temperature of the wall is lower than that of the inside atmosphere of the underground facilities.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problem, a heat shielding material 2 is applied on the inside surface of the underground facilities, that is, the wall 1a, the ceiling 1b and, the bottom 1c, as shown in FIG. 2. To do this, the lower temperature of the wall 1a contacting the earth 99 should be isolated from the inside atmosphere 11 of the underground facilities. Generally, the heat isolation material has two types, one is the panel type and the other is the spray type. When the panel type is applied, the atmosphere of the underground facilities can still contact the wall through the gap of the panels and the dew drops occur. The dewdrops may cause many unexpected problems. When the spray type is applied, no such dew occurs on the surface of the heat isolation material. However, the humidity problem inside the underground facilities is not eliminated basically. Therefore, in order to maintain the profit humidity condition for storing goods, de-humidification facilities are needed.
The typical conventional underground facilities applying the panel type heat isolation material is mentioned below in detail. As shown in FIG. 3, an heat insulation layer 2 is formed by tiling the panel type heat insulation materials on the inside surface of the wall 1a of underground facilities. Generally, it is hard to plaster or paint on the surface of the heat insulation layer 2. Therefore, an inside wall 3 is constructed inside the underground facilities apart from the surface of the heat insulation layer 2 with certain a distance. As a result, a buffing space 4 is formed between the inside surface of the wall 1 of the underground facilities and the inside wall 3. In this case, the condensation occurs easily in the buffering space 4, especially, between the surface of the wall 1a and heat insulating layer 2. In order to treat the dewdrops resulting from the condensation, an water-draining trench 5 is formed facilities at the bottom of the buffing space 4 by constructing an water-proof groove 6 defining boundary between the buffering space 4 and the room of the underground. Furthermore, a ventilation window 11 is formed on the inside wall 3 in order to reduce the degree of humidity at the buffering space 4. However, the root cause of the high humidity or the over humidity in the underground facilities is not solved. Therefore, an additional facilities for dehumidification are needed. Generally, a dehumidifier and an air-conditioner are used for eliminating the moisture in the outside atmosphere which flows into the room of the underground facilities. However, installing these dehumidification facilities and maintaining these above mentioned facilities are very expensive.